


С открытыми сердцами

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Spring_rabbit



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bromance, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hybrids AU, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_rabbit/pseuds/Spring_rabbit
Summary: «Шаг назад и новый круг. Дальше — Алеку кажется, он чувствует это физически, — от семьи и близких, ближе — к Джейсу». Крипи-флафф, кроссовер с возможностями мира «Семейки Аддамс».
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	С открытыми сердцами

**Author's Note:**

> Идея кроссовера с одной из предыдущих фб, разрешение автора на использование получено.

Что вам нужно знать о нефилимах — они обожают церемонии.

Небо черно-бархатное, сбрызнутое кристаллами звезд. Блеск их призрачного света отражается в глазах Джейса, когда Алек смотрит на него, улыбаясь. Ночь обнимает их тьмой, и Алек пытается незаметно вдохнуть ее так глубоко, чтобы она заполнила его без остатка.

Они сразу решили провести церемонию по древнему обычаю первых нефилимов — в месте захоронения костей примитивных. Хорошо, что одно такое ровно на заднем дворе Института — смог присутствовать Ходж.

Тела созданий Ангела без остатка поглощает Небесный Огонь, человеческим же суждено оставаться в земном мире напоминанием, и земля поглощает эту память, наполняясь ее силой. Дань уважения Первым, начавшим их род, до Великого Преображения бывшим примитивными людьми. Поклон углям человечности, что тлеют в каждом нефилиме. Которых лишены отмеченные Нижним миром.

Поздняя осень бьется в затихающей агонии. Опадает шершавыми листьями и все медленнее дышит под мягким саваном тумана. Земля под босыми ступнями сыра и холодна. Столетние плиты, покрытые полустертыми надписями и мхом, невозмутимы, а у Алека влажные ладони. Он осторожно трет их о штаны, занимая свое место напротив Джейса. Тот горделиво держит осанку, как всегда, великолепный и немного забавный в своей показной уверенности. Его улыбка теплее живого огня, мягче прикосновения. Вся — для Алека.

Стать парабатай предложил Джейс. Они жили и учились вместе, были назваными братьями, только Алеку даже в голову не приходило, что они могут соединиться узами. Джейс Неподражаемый-Великолепный, добивающийся лучших результатов во всем, за что бы ни взялся, и он. До сих пор еще упрямо прячущий под матрасом контрабандные цветные карандаши и пару баночек засохшей краски, запрещенные родителями. Обитая в одном мире и доме, они казались ветвями дерева, которым не суждено переплестись.

В первые недели в Институте, когда враз осиротевшего Джейса взяли на воспитание Лайтвуды, было по-другому. Он избегал всех, скрываясь с глаз при каждой возможности. Молчал, лишь настороженно кивая на вопросы взрослых, и смотрел волком. Существование Алека он вообще не замечал.

Первой Джейс подпустил к себе малышку Иззи. Наверное, она показалась ему самым безопасным из окружающих нефилимов. К счастью, ей хватило такта поддерживать эту иллюзию. Она щебетала, как птичка, и двигалась с плавностью кошки, присаживаясь рядом, и не просила ответов. Когда Мариз спрашивала, о чем они говорят, Изабель лишь хлопала ресницами. Алек не спрашивал, понимая: их тишина, пушистая, как первый снег, — на двоих. Можно разговаривать без слов. 

Спустя неделю он оставил под дверью комнаты Джейса книги. На следующую ночь они исчезли.

У них не было графиков и правил: Алек приносил то, что чувствовал правильным принести в этот день. Бывало, книги оседали у двери вместе с пылью, иногда исчезала только часть, и все чаще оставался — взгляд Джейса. Поверх чашек за обедом, из-за стоек с клинками, ощущающийся между лопаток. Неслучайный, внимательный. У их тишины был запах грозовых облаков.

— Мне больше с картинками нравятся. Когда одна писанина — это ску… никакой наглядности. Есть еще как эта, с демонами? 

Джейс несся к цели с неизбежностью судьбы и не разменивался на формальности. Однажды он широким шагом подошел к сидящему в кресле Алеку, как щит выставив перед собой книгу. Одну из первых, что тот ему оставил.

Алек медленно поднял на него взгляд.

— В библиотеке есть еще. Третий стеллаж от входа направо.

— Я не… Покажи! — Джейс встал еще прямее, хотя, казалось бы, это невозможно. 

— «Пожалуйста, Алек», — поддразнил тот.

Во взгляде Джейса явно читалось: «Тебе что, восемьдесят?», но сам-то он вел себя на шесть и, кажется, понимал это.

— Пожалуйста. Алек, — тщательно выговорил он.

Алек поднялся так быстро, что они едва не столкнулись. Вблизи было видно, что у Джейса залегли непроходящие тени под глазами, но во взгляде искрило что-то теплое. Алек неуверенно улыбнулся этому теплу и, хотя они стояли почти вплотную, протянул руку раскрытой ладонью. Хватка у Джейса оказалась крепкая, уверенная. Более настоящая, чем какое-либо другое прикосновение, испытанное им за недолгую жизнь.

Алек посмотрел на их сцепленные ладони и спросил:

— Хочешь дружить?

Ответ Джейса был в тихом выдохе, расширившихся зрачках, несмелой еще улыбке, он энергично кивнул и ответил: «Да».

Возможно, — крамольно подумал тогда Алек, — в нашей судьбе есть нечто большее предначертанного Ангелом.

Почему-то новую книгу они так и не выбрали.

С того дня Джейс занял свое место рядом с Алеком и остался там. Ворчал за спиной и нагонял. Забегал вперед и возвращался. 

Они мутузили друг друга на тренировках, клевали носом на лекциях Ходжа, влипали в приключения, делились нехитрыми мечтами и секретами. Другом, братом, поверенным — Джейс стал для Алека первым и единственным. Он его обожал и не помышлял о большем. Поэтому, когда Джейс, подойдя после тренировки, сказал, что предлагает стать парабатай, Алек завис, как недорубленная конечность. Мало того, что Джейс напустил на себя самый важный и высокомерный вид, который ему давался, так еще предложение сделал тоном, поясняющим — нужно быть идиотом, чтобы отказаться.

— Я подумаю, — церемонно ответил Алек. Он не был идиотом, и идти на поводу у заносчивого выпендрежника, подменившего его брата, — не собирался.

Правда в том: если бы Джейс в порыве шалящего самомнения сунулся в Пустошь охотиться на демонов, Алек без раздумий пошел бы за ним. Хоть в Эдом. Прикрывать и возвращать обратно.

Лицо напротив застыло погребальной маской. Только во взгляде плескалась растерянность, а еще — готовность в любую секунду то ли оскалиться, то ли дать деру. Так Джейс не смотрел давно. Он испугался — с удивлением понял Алек, смешавшись, — но чего? Додумать не успел. Джейс одеревенело дернулся, и Алек — ему навстречу. Обреченно выдохнул и накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Подумал. Я с гордостью стану твоим парабатай. 

Взгляд Джейса опасно заострился, а в следующий миг он резко дернул Алека на себя, вжимая, обнимая коротко, но так крепко, что заныли ребра. Словно и впрямь мог быть другой ответ. 

И вот они здесь. «Мы действительно делаем это», — суматошно бьется в мыслях. Уши горят, остается надеяться, что только они, что никто не заметит, что вслед не перехватит горло...

Алек беспомощно оглядывается по сторонам. Родители стоят рядом друг с другом, словно вчера из-за дверей кабинета в который раз не звучали повышенные голоса. Они смотрят с одинаковым одобрением оправданных ожиданий. У матери давно не было такого мягкого взгляда. Отец надел галстук с золотым шитьем. Они пришли, хотя никто бы не удивился, если бы нет.

Между ними крутится Иззи, едва не подпрыгивая от любопытства. За прошлую неделю она прочитала все истории о парабатай, до которых смогла дотянуться, задергала окружающих вопросами и пыталась заручиться обещанием брата рассказать, будет ли он чувствовать, если она _аккуратно_ проткнет Джейса тренировочным клинком. Обеспокоенный судьбой своей новенькой кожанки Джейс, услышав это, сдал ее Ходжу. Шуму было!

Ходж держится чуть в стороне, но, встретив взгляд Алека, ободряюще кивает. В последнее время он все реже ужинает с ними, пропадая в оранжерее. Хорошо бы…

Похожая на голема фигура, закутанная в рясу, отделяется от густой тьмы. Ростом выше любого человека, с огромными, словно высеченными из камня, руками и лицом, от которого хочется скорее отвести взгляд. Хранитель Знания. Безмолвный Брат обратил к ним зашитые грубыми стежками веки, и время, споткнувшись, остановилось.

— Назовитесь. Сообщите вашу цель. Сообщите вашу волю.

Стянутые черной нитью губы не шевелятся, но низкий, как далекий гул, голос слышат все — в своих головах.

Джейс, конечно, начинает первым. Сразу, не задумываясь.

— Я, Джейс Вэйланд, пришел, чтобы дать клятву парабатай Алеку Лайтвуду и принять его. За моим словом и делом стою только я, — произносит он уверенно.

Все давно решено, но от этой безусловности у Алека под ребрами кипящим маслом растекается нежность. Он словно со стороны слышит свой голос:

— Я, Алек Лайтвуд, пришел, чтобы дать клятву парабатай Джейсу Вэйланду и принять его. За моим словом и делом стою только я.

Продолжая смотреть друг другу в глаза, они синхронно вынимают мечи из набедренных ножен, становятся плечом к плечу и, сделав три шага вперед, касаются остриями земли.

— Связь парабатай — это связь душ, — гудит голос Безмолвного Брата.

Джейс с Алеком вскрывают землю остриями мечей: расходятся и встречаются вновь, заключая себя в широкий круг.

— Данная не Небесами, но силой истинной преданности, родства не кровного, но добровольного, любви — никогда телесной, но чистой и безусловной.

Шаг назад и новый круг. Дальше — Алеку кажется, он чувствует это физически, — от семьи и близких, ближе — к Джейсу.

— Это разделенная жизнь: победы и поражения, счастье и боль. Бок о бок, до конца.

На мгновение Алеку кажется: бесстрастный голос Безмолвного Брата словно споткнулся на последней фразе, дал трещину. Мысль не успевает оформиться, опадает и сгнивает на лету.

Третий шаг и третий круг: узкий, отрезающий, соединяющий за пределами всего.

— Если ваша воля неизменна, принесите друг другу клятвы, как было заповедано.

Тяжелый посох в страшных, нечеловеческих руках глухо бьет о землю, и круги, один за другим, наполняются огнем. Пламя, вспыхнув, становится переливчатой, неприступной стеной. Внутри тихо, как в склепе.

Нет времени, нет мира за пределами — и предела нет.

Алек берет руки Джейса в свои, они ледяные. Алек осторожно растирает холодную кожу, не думая вообще ни о чем, пока Джейс не кивает: готов. Их голоса сливаются в один, произнося слова, те же, что тысячу лет назад произносили первые нефилимы. Один путь, одна жизнь. Единое целое. _«...Пока смерть не разлучит нас»_.

И ничего не остается. Мысли развеиваются прахом. Вселенная сворачивается им под ноги, от первой звезды до последнего вздоха, а развернувшись, всей своей бесконечностью накрывает с головой. И что-то начинается.

На семь ударов сердца Алек становится Джейсом: смотрит его глазами, чувствует его ощущениями, дышит его легкими, разворачивается внутри него всей своей сущностью. В фокусе всего — только он, ошеломленно смотрящий в ответ. И на мысли, сомнения, страх — времени нет.

Кто-то сжимает свои, его, их руки. Кто-то гладит его, свою, их ладонь. И сердце, важно ли, чье, бьется чуть быстрее.

Откат волной выбрасывает обратно, и все, что хочется на краю, — дышать, держась за того, кто рядом.

Алек заставляет себя отступить, наконец, отпуская, и достает стило. «Куда?» — спрашивает он одними губами. Джейс, едва не путаясь, стягивает футболку и показывает на место под ребрами. В Алеке так много всего, что не остается места для страха. Он чертит руну твердо, уверенно, быстро рассекая кожу, которая стягивается вслед, оставляя угольные линии, а когда заканчивает — Джейс делает для него то же. Это ликование на грани потрясения, доверие и теплота. Гордость — за них. С белых лезвий стило капает алым. Они делятся с землей, в которой никогда не упокоятся, своей памятью. 

Пламя гаснет — связь заключена. Парабатаи выходят из потухшего круга. 

Когда Алек возвращается в свою комнату, близится время утренних звезд. На его кровати неподвижно сидит похожая на нахохлившегося вороненка Иззи. Черные волосы укрывают ее дождем, и она пристально смотрит сквозь их завесу.

— Если ты прячешь в подоле нож, чтобы поставить на мне очередной эксперимент, то не сегодня-я, — тянет он, отчаянно зевая, — я уста-ал. Еще и отец оставил кучу работы перед отъездо-ом.

Скинув ботинки, он падает на одеяло и тянется к тонкому запястью сестры, не укрытому сорочкой. Иззи в ответ оплетает пальцами его запястье, соединяя их замком. 

— Я тут подумала, — говорит она наконец. — На всю жизнь — это очень долго, Алек. Годы предопределенности. Даже Первые разорвали свою клятву.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это в такой день? — хмурится Алек, но не злится — знает, что Иззи не мыслит дурного. Старшинство и ответственность не дают отмахнуться, и он объясняет терпеливо: — То были темные времена, Джонатан и Дэвид решились на разрыв ради обретения Знания и защиты людей.

Это была бы не Иззи, удовлетворись она первым ответом. 

— Клятву, если помнишь, хотел разорвать только Дэвид. — Иззи задумчиво крутит прядь волос, и та вьется меж ее пальцев, как живая. — Я столько прочитала о связи и все думаю: он сделал это, найдя нечто большее в служении Знанию, или не нашел чего-то в том, что имел? Или, — она подняла на брата призрачно блестящие даже в темноте глаза, — было нечто, что он не хотел больше чувствовать?

— Иззи, — предупреждает Алек, понизив голос, — остановись. Ты уже приняла Первую руну и знаешь, что некоторые мысли — путь к отрицанию Основ, а оно преследуется как ересь, ведущая к беззаконию. Это не шутки. Связь парабатай создана Первыми и благословлена Ангелом!

Алек — воин, а не учитель. Его словам не хватает силы и простора, а знаниям — глубины. Такие вещи — сомнения должны разъяснять наставники или родители. Он делает себе пометку поговорить завтра с Ходжем.

Иззи не пристыжена и не смущена. Она — еще ребенок, не знающая жизни, но пытающаяся разобрать ее до нервов. Откуда в ней подобное? Слишком непосредственная и невежественная, но Ходж все твердит: «Пытливый ум». Пока ей возраст это извиняет, зато Алека пытают здесь и сейчас, помоги Разиэль.

— А наши сердца? Можно вырезать руну с кожи, а с сердцем-то что делать? — спрашивает Иззи, словно в пустоту, и отвечает эхом: — Наверное, ты храбрее меня, Алек. — Она прикрывает глаза и качает головой, словно отгоняя видение. — У моей удачи есть предел, не хочу его испытывать больше нужного.

Тишина наполняет комнату, пока Иззи, смотрящая вглубь себя, не приходит к какому-то выводу, и губы ее складываются в очаровательную улыбку. Она подползает ближе, под руку к брату, устраиваясь на его груди. Алек с облегчением выдыхает, обнимая ее.

— Ты всегда будешь моей единственной сестренкой, ты ведь знаешь это? — спрашивает он, перебирая ее волосы.

— Знаю, — эхом отзывается Иззи, — по крайней мере, это хорошее неизменное. 

Они лежат еще какое-то время, и Алек уже едва держит веки открытыми, когда Иззи, на мгновение прижавшись к нему лбом напоследок, сливается с тенями и исчезает беззвучно.

Там, где нанесена руна, кожа все еще немного горячая. Алек накрывает ее и думает о том, что история Первых — не про них. Джейс — часть его, и ему нечего скрывать, не от своего парабатая. Они пойдут по пути сумеречных охотников бок о бок, доверяя друг другу как себе.

Всегда вместе. Всегда — с открытыми сердцами.


End file.
